1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal digital assistant cases and more specifically it relates to a personal digital assistant protection system for protecting a PDA along with receiving various PDA accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal digital assistant (PDA) cases have been in use for years. Conventional PDA cases are comprised of either a soft pocket structure or a rigid pivoting structure. However, conventional PDA cases do not provide enough room to include larger accessories such as a battery, antenna and other accessories. Since a conventional battery for a PDA using wireless communications has a relatively short operating time, the users of wireless PDAs must frequently replace and recharge their batteries. Also, conventional PDA cases do not provide a writing surface for a user to write upon.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting a PDA along with receiving various PDA accessories. Conventional PDA cases are comprised of small and compact structures that are not suitable for receiving larger accessories.
In these respects, the personal digital assistant protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a PDA along with receiving various PDA accessories.